Company Of Familiars
by Kamzil118
Summary: Louise summons a commander and his company who are in the Luftwaffe Ground forces as her familiars. The life in Halkagenia is going to throw everything at them and they will endure the worst of it. Luckily, they are advanced in warfare.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I have been playing Company of Heroes 2 for the past few weeks and I had an idea after playing a lot with the Oberkommando West. If you guys don't know who they are, I suggest you go on Youtube and find the trailer for that faction._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Company of Heroes and Familiar of Zero**

**Defeat at Hurtgen Forest**

"I want an orderly retreat, captain." Said a young Luftwaffe Commander who was speaking to his Obersoldaten captain. There were three trucks awaiting for his Command Headquarters to be packed. As his men compacted documents into the truck, gunfire was coming from two directions as the sounds of explosions could be heard. Three squads of Volksgrenadiers with Sturmpioneer squad were rushing away from the fighting while a 'Puma' and a flak halftrack covered their rear.

"Sir, we could still win this." He said assuring the commander.

"Captain, the American armor is already crossing the bridge and their paratroopers have taken the lumber mill on our flank. I do not desire to get encircled by the Americans."

"But we can hold them here."

"We have lost most of our vehicles in this fighting. Sending the rest would be a defeat I am not willing to take." Two Kubelwagons drove close to the commander, each car was filled with a squad of Fallschirmjagers. One of them saluted him while he breathed hard.

"Kommandant, the Americans are almost here."

"What happened to the rest of the men that you were fighting with?"

"We were flanked by paratroopers."

"You had a Luchs, what happened to it?"

"Enemy panzers caught us off guards. Our anti-tank rocket teams were cut down by their forces. We had to leave."

"Are they coming?"

"A squad of sturmpioneers decided to hold them with the tank traps they installed. It wouldn't be long before they breach it."

"Have you met with the reserve forces at the lumber mill?"

"No, we didn't meet them. I saw one of their dogs they brought with them come back with us."

"No one came along?" The Fallschirmjager nodded. The Obersoldaten captain came over to whisper into his ear.

"Sir, the truck is ready." The commander knew that it was time to leave, another Kubelwagon drove up and he took his seat next to the driver. The captain was about to join him, but there was sounds of a plane soaring through the sky.

"Enemy aircraft!" He yelled out. The trucks and Kubelwagons were getting in place to leave as the flak halftrack opened fired on the plane. The plane came in for a strafing run and began to fire it's rockets. The rockets exploded close to the vehicles, but the commander knew that the pilot was getting his accuracy prepared. Another volley of rockets came and he closed his eyes knowing what was about to happen.

**At the Magic School in Tristain**

"My familiar that exists in this vast universe. My divine, beautiful, powerful servant. Come and meet your master." Said Louise as she waved her wand to summon her familiar. The students around her watched and what followed was an explosion. The students fell back, when they got up they saw the smoke still there, but a body flew out. The man was wearing some kind of cap they have never seen, but he wore a gray uniform. One of the students made a remark.

"Look at his clothing, he's a peasant." Then another voice spoke. "Louise summoned a peasant!" The man got up and surprised Louise and the students. He showed a young unshaven face, but he was young. Kirche, a red-head among the students was in awe. He looked around and he brushed the dirt that was on his clothing.

"That's supposed to be my familiar?" She asked herself. The man spoke, but she couldn't understand him. "If he is going to be my familiar, I should make him understand who is the master." She turned to her bald teacher who oversees the summoning of familiars. "Mr. Colbert, my familiar cannot understand me can you use the translate spell?"

"Of course." The man had a staff with him and waved it at the man in the gray clothing. It was embarrassing for her, but it was required. Kirche came forth and smiled.

"Well where is your powerful familiar, Louise." The man spoke.

"What is a familiar?" He said. "Am I dreaming about being in France?"

"Who are you, peasant?"

"Peasant? Why are you calling me a-." Then a loud familiar buzzing flew over the sky. The students looked up and saw a giant metal bird flying over the academy. The smoke had finally rested and the students saw four carriages of the same kind as men were sitting in smaller ones. There were more men wearing the gray clothing as Louise's familiar, but they wore black to gray steel helmets. They held rifle-like weapons, some with metal coverings. Few of them carried large tan tubes with a shield attached as there were two more strange carriages different from the rest. One of them had some kind of head with a cannon attached to it as the other had a group of men working with some kind of machine that pointed somewhere. A man came up to him and they spoke in front of the students.

"Kommandant, where in the hell are we?"

"Captain, this is not the time to ask questions. That aircraft it still there. Get rid of it." He nodded and the captain yelled out to the others.

"Get that truck in place it's coming for another run!" The plane was aimed for the line of trucks, but one of them drove out of place as their drivers took the cloth off of the truck. They immediately climbed onto it's platform to operate it's flak cannon. The flak half-track joined it and the two cannons fired at the plane that was coming for them. Shells were ejected out of the cannons as it amazed the students in wonder. One of the shells lit the engine on fire and the pilot pulled himself up to avoid the cannons. The cannons continued to harass the machine of the sky and it exploded into flames. The commander watched the flames fall to the ground as his men yelled in happiness.

"Who are you?" He turned to see the pinkette and spoke his name. No remarks were made on Louise, for all they knew she may have summoned a powerful familiar. 

"I am Commander Erich Herrman of the Luftwaffe Ground Forces. Who are you?" The students and Mr. Colbert were shocked to see that Louise had summoned not only a man, but a commander.

_Author's Note: What do you guys think? Interesting story? Comment through reviews on what you think of it and for those who want me to be accurate on the fighting in WW2, I'm going to disappoint you. I based the character off of the Luftwaffe Ground Forces commander in the Western Front Expansion pack._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I notice that this is new and interesting for most readers, but I'm going to post this story slowly since I am concentrated on another._

Presence of a Commander

**The Academy**

Shortly after the summoning, Professor Colbert dismissed the students since Louise was the last student in line."So let me get this straight, professor. Are you saying that this girl decided to summon us?" Professor Colbert decided to speak some reason into him.

"Yes, she has summoned you to be her familiar."

"What is that?"

"You belong to her."

"I didn't sign any contract to be some girl's pet."

"Louise, has summoned you. It's a contract in itself." Erich rubbed his temples as Louise stood beside Professor Colbert.

"Louise, that is your name, correct."

"Yes." She answered.

"As much as I would hate to say this, I must thank you for saving me and the lives of my men." then the professor looked with interest.

"What happened before you were summoned?"

"I-" Then his Obersoldaten captain came to him.

"Kommandant, where are we?"

"You are at the magic academy of Tristain." The professor replied.

"Magic... Academy?" Louise spoke up.

"Have you ever heard of that before?"

"What is this girl talking about? Magic is something that people would hear from a child's story."

"How can you not have magic? It's been part of our everyday lives." The commander joined in.

"Professor, will you please inform my men of their location."

"Of course, please bring your men with me." The professor and the captain's men followed him into the school as the commander and the student talked.

"Erich, am I right?" She asked.

"Yes, that is my name."

"Well commander, I want you to know where my dorm is?"

"Of course." She lead the way as Erich ordered his men to follow him with the trucks.

**Fallschirmjagers in a convoy**

"Where are we heading?" Asked the driver of the Kubelwagon.

"Don't know, but the Kommandant is placing our headquarters." Said the one next to him. Then the convoy stopped. He stood up from his seat and yelled out at one of the truck drivers. "Why have we stopped?" The driver of the truck in front of him popped out and yelled back.

"The Kommandant want's us to place our trucks here."

"Why?"

"Go ask him yourself."

**At night in Louise's room**

Louise brought the man into her room as he looked around to see it be very organized. He looked back to see the girl undress. "Why are you undressing in front of a stranger?"

"It's better to undress in front of a commoner than a dog."

"You should have the decency to tell me."

"Why? You are my familiar, I have more rights than you." Then she tossed them at him. "Wash them for me, please."

"I'm a commander, not a servant." She looked at him with cold eyes, but he smiled happily and dropped her clothes to the ground. He left the room as Louise barked at him with commands to come back. He explored the halls of the academy with ease as his hands were behind his back as if he was some kind of guard. The silence of the halls made him whistle a tune back in Germany that he remembered very well. Erich passed two students speaking to each other with the thought's of love, something that he was not able to comprehend. He grew up with a military family that had fought before the Great War and he was going to continue that tradition in the family. It was sad in his case, his father and uncle had fought in the air together over the trenches of the war as his older brother joined the Kriegsmarines and served on a ship called, _Dresden_. Erich was the only one left to carry the family's name and if he died, the rest of the family would never recover from the loss of sons. The commander walked out of the academy to see his headquarter buildings all placed in order and he walked into his truck and slept on a chair with his hat covering his eyes.

**The Next day**

He awoke from his slumber and came out to see his men cooking breakfast as he came over to see the health of his men. Erich came over to the Battlegroup Headquarters to join his men in their breakfast. As he ate, a maid came up to them while the Volksgrenadiers turned their heads to see her. "Excuse me sir, is there anything you need?" She asked. The Commander turned his attention to her.

"No, miss. There is nothing for you to do." Then he looked to the Volksgrenadiers. "Actually, there is something to do. Would you please wash the clothes of my men?"

"I will." The captain came up to him as the Volksgrenadiers began to give her their uniforms. The medics in the truck began to place large tents that would contain showers for his men. When the tent was finish, the Volksgrenadiers were rushing in to wash the dirt off their bodies before he met the eyes of Louise.

"Familiar, come with me please."

"You know my name, why don't you use it?"

"You're just a commoner, nothing more." The commander nodded in disbelief as he followed the girl into another courtyard of the academy. This time the captain and his Obersoldaten was with him as he entered an area of students eating and drinking at tables.

"Isn't there class today?"

"Not today, second year students get the day off to know about their familiars." He saw the variety of familiars next to their master as if they were pets.

"We should skip that, since introductions have been made."

"Agreed." Then a voice behind the group surprised them.

"Hello Louise. Nice familiar you have there."

"Why thank you." The red head smiled at them as a red salamander with a flame on it's tail came forward. The Obersoldaten squad were preparing to pull the trigger of their Kar98s and MG34 as it came closer.

"You may have a good looking familiar, but that doesn't mean he's the most powerful one." Then Louise had changed her attitude.

"Why don't you shut up?"

"You seem like you just paid a commoner to be your familiar." Then Erich gave a cold look at her.

"Tell me, why would she pay a bunch of armed soldiers to be her familiars. We're not mercenaries."

"Maybe you are? Handsome too." Then she walked away with her salamander next to her. "A perfect familiar for Louise the Zero." Erich observed the situation at hand, closely.

"This is not something I should be concerned about, correct."

"Don't speak to me about it." She told him and his bodyguards that she was going to find a seat and drink some tea for some time. The commander looked around as he paid no attention to his front, a eye-like familiar came out of nowhere to make him fall back in surprise. He felt like he pushed someone behind him and he turned around to see a Japanese girl in a maid outfit. She dropped a slice of cake on the ground, but he stood down to put the slice of cake back onto the plate.

"I'm sorry, please let me take that for you." She looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"With all due respect, I'm the one that pushed you. I should at least make up my actions."

"Okay." Then a demanding young man spoke up.

"Where is my cake?" He turned to see who owned that voice and he recognized the young man from last night, but he was with another girl. He came up and placed the plate onto his table and heard him wooing the girl like the last one. "Thank you, commoner." The commander shrugged off the words as he ran into another person, this time it was the girl from last night. She asked where a boy named Guiche was. He pointed him out and she went over. The Obersoldaten captain spoke up.

"Kommandant, this might get interesting. We should watch."

"I don't know Heinrich, it's not our place to get into people's conversations." Then he saw the two girls asking questions from him. "Forget what I said, I'll watch." The two girls Guiche used to woo, were now asking whether his love was true.

"It's a misunderstanding, Montmorency." Then the commander spoke.

"Misunderstanding, that's a lie. You were two-timing them." The girls came closer and continued to question him and the five Germans watched the scene.

"I can explain." The two spoke together.

"You're a liar!" Then the two slapped him at once and he fell back onto the ground. The soldiers laughed as the commander smiled. Little did they know that they were surrounded by a sea of students. Guiche looked up to see them laugh and his attitude changed. He stood up and grabbed Erich's attention.

"You should know when to respect a noble, commoner." The Commander and his Obersoldaten changed their faces as they watched.

"Young man, I have seen this a hundred times. I don't care if you are a noble, you deserved that like every other man who plays two girls."

"You do you think you are? I have more right to punish you myself."

"Who do you think I am? I am the son of a father who fought in the Great War. That's who I am."

"Do tell, I challenge you to a duel."

"If you want to end this conversation like that, then I will comply."

"Good, meet me at Vestori Square." Guiche walked away as Louise came up to him.

"You idiot, you decided to fight Guiche. Why?"

"That boy needs to know that he's just mad over nothing. He also challenged me to a duel and I plan to give him one."

"No, you are going to apologize to him."

"For what, I didn't do anything insulting."

"I don't want a fight!"

"I'm going to disappoint you." He returned to the headquarters and called out his Fallschirmjagers to join him. He asked one of the students where the square was and he followed.

**Vestori Square**

Students circled around Guiche and Erich, most of the students were cheering Guiche as the others were there watching the duel. Erich was alone as Guiche smiled. "You're here. I expected otherwise."

"I don't disappoint." Then Louise came out from the crowd.

"Erich, step away from him. You should know that commoners never win against nobility." Guiche spoke up.

"Erich, that's your name. As a noble, I should give you a chance to leave with some pride left in you."

"Accept his demands, I don't want my familiar to get harmed." Then he chuckled.

"I fought American panzers, this is nothing. I accept this duel." Guiche smiled. In his hand was rose, Erich observed his enemy as if he was observing the movements of enemy panzers. He waved it like a wand and a petal flew out of it's place to land softly onto the ground. Then the petal formed into a brass warrior.

"My name is Guiche the Brass and your opponent will be a brass golem, a Valkyrie to be precise." The Valkyrie charged forth with it's spear and Louise watched in fear. Erich grabbed his pistol and produced a Luger from it's holster. He aimed it and fired three shots at the Valkyrie, Guiche was shocked to see that his golem even failed to reach the man. The students watched in fear as the man stood there with his weapon raised. It was small, yet it pierced through the Valkyries with ease. Guiche gritted his teeth as he produced his backup plan. "I wonder, will that be enough to stop my other Valkyries." Guiche produced sixteen Valkyries from his rose as the commander smiled. Knowing that he was outnumbered, he yelled for his equalizer.

"Forward, Fallschirmjagers!" Then eight men came from the crowd carrying FG42s as their rugged appearance terrified the students, but Guiche place his confidence in his Valkyries. They were outnumbered and were working with the commoner.

"For a commander, I expected better soldiers." Then his Valkyries charged forth as the Fallschirmjagers opened fired on them. They excelled in close combat, but the range of their weapons tore them into pieces as it surprised Guiche. Erich came forward as the student fell back. "I... I surrender." Erich smiled.

"Young man, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't get mad over nothing." Guiche was scared at the young man, but he didn't want to speak. "No need to be afraid, I was just playing with you." He was even more terrified of his presence, he showed no fear of his Valkyries as if he knew there was something much worse on the battlefield. "I should take my leave, my business with you is finished." The Erich and his Fallschirmjagers left the crowd with awe as Louise followed them back to their Headquarters, she pestered them on how he could have some major wounds if he didn't win that duel. However, he assured her that he had dealt with the American paratroopers, a force which was equal to his Fallschirmjagers. When Louise left the commander to watch his forces, he quickly ordered his men to take inventory of their weapons and equipment.

_Author's Note: What do you guy's think? If you criticize me about the background of the commander, remember I'm not caring for historical accuracy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I'm sorry I waited this long. Sorry about that chapter!_

Interesting Background

**Command Headquarters**

Erich came out of his truck to see his volksgrenadiers with their clean smell. They had finally cleaned themselves from that stench and he was happy that the smell went away. After he took inventory of his company, he found out that they had to be conservative with their ammo. They didn't get the time to resupply after the defeat at Hurtgen Forest. They had one MG34, a 'Puma,' A flak half-track, and an infantry support gun. The machinegewehr didn't have the same rate of fire as the MG42, but there were ten ammo boxes that weapon team would use. Three of those boxes were incendiary ammo. The 'Puma' had a limited amount of rounds and it was a rapid scouting vehicle; however, this feudal world didn't seem like it knew about gasoline. The flak half-track was the Oberkommando's own version of a lock down vehicle, but same as the 'Puma' it didn't have the fuel. It did have enormous racks of rounds the team could use, though it would be wasteful if used on single infantry targets. The infantry support gun seemed like it had more rounds than the 'Puma,' but it was an indirect weapon used against infantry. His ammunition that his men carried could at least hold out in a firefight or two; however, he needed a way to supply them with ammo and it seems impossible to do that. He didn't know what to do, but it seems like their fate was in his hands. He had just heard reports from the vehicle crews that they may need replacements for their gears and how was he going to do that? Erich was frustrated with these thoughts He wasn't chosen to be the commander, it was luck that got him to this position. The french partisans killed his predecessor and he was picked out of the hat. Now he had no idea how to solve half of the problems for his company ever since that girl, Louise, summoned him. He was decided to walk it off, maybe look around in the academy. As he walked around, he was curious about the rooms that were there and then a cook surprised him when he entered the kitchen. "Oh, hello there. I didn't mean to surprise you." He said happily. Erich noticed his speech, then he saw the kitchen ready with food on the table as young cooks surrounded his table with few of the maids. The cook quickly gestured him to take a seat.

"What's going on?"

"Ever since you defeated a noble in a duel, you gained my respect and I believe that you deserve a good meal."

"I defeated a noble, so what? The boy deserved it."

"Yes, but you are one of the few who could win against them." Erich looked with interest. "You see, nobles have more power over anyone and any commoner who goes against them goes unpunished. You are either lucky or strong enough to fight a noble."

'Lucky' He thought to himself. 'Could luck ever bring me and my men out of this place. If it did I would be grateful'

"Here eat, your one of the people now." The chef placed a plate of cooked beef onto the table. The commander looked up at him and smiled.

"For some odd reason, you sound almost like a communist."

"Communist? What is that?"

"It's a person who believes that everyone deserves to be equal and gets everything equal."

"Well, I am one of those people."

"No you are not."

"What do you mean? I am for the people."

"Yes, but would you kill a royal family for equality?"

"No, that wouldn't make any sense. Why would I have the desire to kill an entire royal family?"

"And that is the reason why you are not a communist."

"Is that the only difference?" Erich gave him a nod and began to eat the cooked meat that laid freshly on his plate.

**Osmond's Office**

Principal Osmond had checked whether Guiche was harmed during the duel, but what was strange was the men he fought. They used magic unlike any other or could they have some kind of ability that these commoners had. He had watched the duel from his tower and saw that they used some kind of musket; however, they could repeatedly fire without stopping. What was interesting was Louise's familiar. This commander referenced something called the great war, what was it? The principal had to ask this man himself if he wanted to know about his background.

**Academy Classroom**

Louise sat in her seat as she and the rest of the students began to study the other areas of magic while her familiar and his bodyguards stood on the sidelines. There were times when few of the students took a glimpse at the man as she saw Kirche watch him with interest. Erich watched the students study, but he paid very little attention when Professor Colbert was lecturing the students. Then he began to ask for a demonstration and he looked to Louise. "Louise, will you come and show the class how to use alchemy." A large student stood up and protested.

"Professor Colbert, can we not let the zero do, she might cause an explosion." Then the classroom agreed with his words until a loud crack filled the room. They saw Commander Erich with his smoking Luger pointing towards the ceiling. "What was that for?"

"Complaining to a teacher."

"But she can't use any spells." Then he cocked his Luger and the boy went silent and the students watched Louise come forth. She pulled out her wand and said the words to apply turn three simple rocks into brass. After hearing what the students said about her, Erich and the Obersoldaten stepped back to watch what would happen. She attempted to use alchemy, but an explosion existed into the room and Professor Colbert was behind his desk. To the five soldiers, it was considered the power of a grenade.

**Osmond's Office**

Erich and Louise were sent to Osmond's Office after the demonstration in the classroom. The two did not know what to expect, but Erich felt like it was related to him. When they entered to the room, they saw Professor Colbert standing next to an old man sitting in his chair behind the desk. The old man gestured to two to enter and they stepped forward. The man observed Erich's uniform, but he immediately spoke. "Hello there, my name is Principal Osmond of the Tristain Academy of magic arts. Who are you?" Erich squared his shoulders and began to speak.

"I am Commander Erich Herrman of the Luftwaffe Ground Forces. It is a pleasure to meet you sir."

"A commander?" He said as his eyes opened.

"Is there anything wrong?" He politely asked.

"You know about familiars at this point, correct?" The young man nodded. "You see a magician's power is based on his or her familiars. However, this is has never happened before." The commander and Louise looked intrigued about his next words. "You see, Louise does not have the ability to produce magic. Yet, she is able to summon a human, which is new to hear, but a commander is impossible."

"With all due respect, I didn't ask to be some girl's familiar at some fancy noble school." Louise turned to give him a cold stare.

"Erich, you are talking to the principal here. Show some respect you lousy dog, you are mud in his eyes." Then Erich turned to her and spoke with a monotone voice.

"My family has fought in the Great War and I am the last of their sons. I have led my men into the fires of war and let me tell you this little girl, I don't need some bratty girl telling me who deserves respect."

"Calm down, sir. There is no need to be mad."

"Forgive me, it's just that I have been through enough."

"Do not worry, I am sure Louise didn't mean to test your patience." A small pause came before the old man spoke. "Now, I have brought you here to ask you one question."

"What is it?"

"Are you going to harm any of the students attending this academy?"

"Of course not, they're just students. If I was going to harm them, I may have done it yesterday."

" However, I wish to ask you another question. What is this Great War that you speak of?"

"At the turn of the century, millions of men died to keep little lands of mud." Principal Osmond, Professor Colbert, and Louise were shocked to hear these words. He spoke how the war started, the Western Front, the shameful defeat Germany had to go through, and the amount of lives that were lost.

"That sounds terrible, how could men kill each other on such scale? What kind of terrible magic was used in such war?"

"Magic doesn't exist in my world."

"What!" They all said.

"How can you live in a world without magic?" Questioned Louise.

"Easy, we relied on technology. It was the reason why we killed on such a scale. The other, was obsolete warfare."

"What do you mean?"

"This was the last war where large armies would charge at one another. Cavalry were useless against the lines of guns, men died of poison gas attacks, and young men charged to their deaths when they climbed out of the trenches. Luckily, my family didn't fight with the troops on the ground."

"What did your family do during the war?" Asked the professor.

"My older brother was part of the navy. My father and my uncle were pilots that fought above the trenches."

"Pilots? People that fought above the ground? Was he some kind of Griffin squad."

"No, he flew airplanes."

"What are those?"

"Louise, do you remember that plane that we shot down." She nodded. "Well, that was an airplane."

"You mean there was a person flying that machine." Erich nodded. "Why didn't you tell us, we could have saved him?"

"His engine was on fire, he was already dead. He could shoot himself, burn to death, or crash. That is the life of pilots." Osmond looked interested.

"Did you go the battlefield that they fought above?"

"Once."

"What happened?"

"My father's plane and body was six feet under the ground." They all looked at him surprised by the way he said those words.

"I am sorry for your loss." Stated Osmond.

"There is no need to be sorry, I honored him by my position in the military." Professor Colbert was curious about his world.

"It seems that you are in another war?"

"Yes, Germany has begun to expand it's borders. The only people to fight us are the allies."

"You're from Germania! That explains everything. I summoned a Germanian." Explained Louise.

"Germania? I have never heard of it."

"Never heard of it! Are you too ignorant in your own barbaric country?" Then he stared at Louise.

"Barbarian, we are the most sophisticated people in Europe with the best minds in our country. I believe you should know of what my world looks like." Erich pulled out a map from his pocket. It was small for the pocket to hold it, but large enough for the geography. He laid it out on the table and the three were fascinated by the map."

"It looks like Halkagenia, but with more continents."

"The continent that looks like Halkagenia is a place called Europe. This is the map of my world." He pointed out his nation on the map. To them it was small in their standards. "If you want to know more about my world, come to my truck. I don't want to stay here anymore." He stated. The principal gave him a nod, but the commander almost forgot to do the last thing to ask. "Out of curiosity, is there some kind magic spell that can duplicate or produce the quantity of a certain object."

"Why? Do you have some kind of need?"

"Yes, my men haven't been supplied for quite some time. They could use some extra munitions for their rifles."

"You mean those muskets? We could supply you with musket balls."

"No, the ammunition is very complicated. A simple ball will not do for the rifles and I don't want my men to have their weapons jammed in a firefight."

"If you wish. I will use my magic." Then the commander and the principal left the building to supply the men with extra ammunition.

_Author's Note: I'll get going on another chapter after I get a few chapters for the other stories._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Sorry for waiting so long, I've been busy with school lately and my time has been limited. I'm also sorry that I posted the wrong chapter with an old one that was for another story._

Infiltration Tactics

**Headquarters Truck**

Erich sat in a metal chair sleeping in the shade his truck provided while his feet were on top of the sandbags placed around the truck. Then Heinrich came over to wake him up. "Kommandant?" The commander yawned and brought his feet down.

"What is it captain?"

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Were stuck in a world, shouldn't we find a way to get out."

"In due time captain. Patience goes well for those who wait."

"With all due respect Kommandant, patience isn't going to do much with the remnants of our forces." Erich looked at him and spoke.

"Captain, all we have to do is survive as much as possible. If there is a way out, I will take it. However, there is no way and we are lost. Unless you found a way to leave this world, I don't think we can do much here."

"Understood captain." The commander walked out of his chair and went into the kitchen to get some tea for himself. As he walked into the room, he saw the chef be concerned with his face.

"Excuse me, is there anything wrong?" The chef looked up to notice him.

"Well, it's just that there is a noble who took one of the maids to serve him. I could try to go and protest against him, but I would not survive his punishment since I am a commoner."

"This count, did he have any reason to take her?"

"Count Mott works for the palace, if you think about getting rid of him then you are considered an enemy of the kingdom."

"Is this maid important?"

"No, but she is a young person at the hands of an old disgusting count. The count is known to bring in maids to his mansion, but the maids are known to be missing in a few weeks. No one knows what happens in that mansion."

"Do not worry about him, I can take care of him as I bring her back."

"You are going to get her back, if you do then I wish you luck." The commander began to walk back towards the trucks to meet with his men to leave the academy that morning. Two Kubelwagons were filled with Fallschirmjagers as a flak half-track would become the transport for the Obersoldaten and a squad of Sturmpioneers. They quickly left the academy without any permission of the one who summoned them.

**That night outside of the mansion**

There was forest that was outside of the front of the mansion while it gave open ground to two guards to notice it's open space. In that forest, Erich pulled out his binoculars to observe the front of mansion's gates. What the front could show him was two lightly armored guards carrying spears in front of an iron bar gate, with a padlock keeping the gates in shackles. He saw the two guards be oblivious to their surroundings as one squad of Fallschimjager appeared from their camouflage to knock the two guards from their positions. Then the second squad appeared as the Sturmpioneers followed them to the gate. They quickly checked whether there was anybody watching behind the gate and the Sturmpioneers began to use their torches to burn the padlock off of the bars. Then the Obersoldaten joined the three squads as the commander was protected by the flak half-track.

**Entering the building**

The Fallshirmjagers quickly secured the entrance and began to look for the maid while the Sturmpioneers followed. The Obersoldaten stood near the doors behind the pillars to prevent anyone from blocking the exit. In one hallway they infantry men slowly walked through the hallways with their weapons up, but a maid came out of a room to see them. She was about to scream, but one of the pioneers came up to close her mouth. She looked at them with fear and he slowly gestured her to show only silence. "Where is maid?" He whispered. She hesitantly replied.

"The new one, she is with Count Mott on the fourth floor. Your on the second, but there are guards on the third floor keeping anyone from interrupting his sessions."

"Go back to the room and stay there until we leave." She nodded and returned to the room shaken by these men. The men walked up the set of stairs and saw a large luxury room with the guards eating and drinking while they were unaware of their presence. "Bundle and stun grenades." Stated the leader of the group. "When the grenades go off, I want a squad to hold the staircase for us." One of the leading men of the Sturmpioneers gave him a nod. Then they pulled out their grenades and they waited for a few seconds before they pulled the pins. Immediately they threw them into the room and they heard the screams of the guards before the explosions woke up the entire mansions. The Fallschirmjagers charged into the room to clear it from the rest of the men as the Sturmpioneers guarded the staircase. A platoon of guards charged into the staircase the Sturmpioneers began to fire a storm of bullets down into the guards. Soon they were faced with men wielding crossbows.

The infantry men began to fight their way up as they cleared the hallways of guards charging them with swords and spears. Soon they were fighting inch-by-inch, trying to get to the forth floor. Then they reached the fourth floor.

However, they entered the floor to see a single hallway full of guards armed with crossbows. They quickly reached to the sides of the walls to fire from the pillars protecting them. The crossbows flew past the men, but the Fallschirmjagers began to push towards the doors on the other end of the hallway.

**Count Mott's Master Bedroom**

Count Mott heard the sounds of explosions while some kind of musket fire was being repeated in his mansion as it came closer. He heard his guards scream from this kind of magic, but he was not afraid. He was a triangle class mage capable of defeating these commoners. The maid girl named Siesta was on the side of the room in a skimpy maid outfit. The count pulled out his wand and was prepared to see these doors open. Then the door was broken open and the mage pulled water out of these pots that formed into icy weapons, but he saw eight men wielding some kind of muskets that were aimed at him. Count Mott was about to unleash his magic on them, but they fired some kind of repeating musket at him. He felt the pain all over his body and then they stopped. He looked to see himself and saw his body covered in blood and he slowly fell back onto his bed, ripped by the hail of bullets. The leading man in the group came forward to see the maid shaken by the scene. "We have come to rescue you."

**Erich's position**

He commander still had his binoculars on, but he looked to see the front and he saw his men walk out of the mansion with the maid. He counted to make sure that they didn't take any casualties and he smiled as he looked to the Kubalwagon drivers and the crewmembers of the flak half-track. "We're done here. It's time to pick them up and leave."

_Author's Note: I know this is short for my chapters, but I have been busy in school lately and this should satisfy anyone who has been waiting for an update. I will get a longer chapter ready for you guys to enjoy._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, as you can see. I'm dealing with multiple stories. Back to the story._

Disaster and Chaos

**Headquarters Truck**

Ever since that night, Erich and his men were just tired when they returned to the academy. This is one of those few days that he allowed his men to gamble, smoke, and sleep. However, the students that came to take a look at them were thinking that they were barbarians while the Volksgrenadiers thought of them as upstarts. Erich pulled out a bottle of French Wine that he took during the occupation. He only drank it in small doses since he had to keep himself on guard for any situation that may happen. When he finished his cup, he hid it in the truck to prevent anyone from stealing such great wine. Captain Heinrich entered the truck, a few moments away from seeing the bottle, only to speak to him. "Captain, what brings you here?"

"The pink-haired student."

"Oh, Louise. Where is she?"

"She is waiting at the Battlegroup truck."

"Good, I don't want her to meet the smell of Volksgrenadiers." The two stepped outside to find the girl waiting for him as the German Medics were taking inventory with their medical supplies. Heinrich left him after Erich stood in front of the girl. "So, what do you want?"

"Commander, there is going to be a familiar show in just a few days and I was thinking, what can a familiar like you do."

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Well, you see. You represent my magical power, if you don't do anything during the show. It will be possible that I will get expelled for no magic, because I didn't have a familiar do anything."

"Well you should know that I don't have anything fancy to show, unless the crowd will like the explosions from our bombs."

"Nothing special, how can a familiar like you not have anything special!?"

"With all due respect, I'm a Commander, not a circus performer." She looked at him in a weird look. "And your people thought of us as barbaric.

"You better show something good for that day." She said in a dark tone before she turned away to leave him next to the truck.

"Great, now I have to bring something elaborate." Then he thought of one idea. The MG34's incendiary rounds. It was the most wasteful way to use ammunition, but he had to admit it. The sight of sparkling rounds flying at such a rate would be considered a show. He came to the heavy machine gun team to talk about his new plan for that day.

"Kommandant, are you sure it is okay to waste a box of incendiary rounds just for a show?" Said the man who knew how to operate the machine gun.

"Well, I didn't say that you should use the whole box, but possibly a fraction of it."

"Sir, I know my weapon well enough to know that it does that if I fired it at a target in a few seconds. If you want me to show a stream of rounds flying into the air, I would think you are crazy."

"I just want a few seconds, but I also want to show the fact that it is harmful."

"So you want me to shoot at a target with a handful of my 'special rounds?'"

"In that sense, yes. I'll provide the target, you just do the shooting. Doesn't matter how long."

"Good I don't want to have a crazy Kommandant ordering me to shoot everything with my rounds."

**The Next Day**

Louise brought Erich and his Obersoldaten squad to the front of the academy to join the staff and the students who were there. He waited like there was someone special coming around and then he saw a carriage with knights on horseback come close to the academy. Then the carriage stopped as the knights dismounted. The doors slowly opened and they saw a well dressed purple-haired girl step out with her retinue following her. As she walked forward towards the staff at the other end of the courtyard, the people she passed began to bow down before her. Erich knew what kind of person she was, a royal. When she passed him, Erich and his men didn't even bow and Louise was angry with his ignorance, but he persisted with his stance. One of the knights came forward towards the Commander. "You there, bow before Princess Henrietta. Now!"

"No." Replied the Commander.

"Why you-" His sentence wasn't finished when he saw the Obersoldaten raise their rifles as one of their squad members aimed the MG34 from the hip. The knight turned pale as the princess turned to see him. The knights pulled out their swords before Erich pulled out his Luger. The knights were just a second away from charging them, but they heard a halt from the princess.

"Knights, stand down." She walked to see the young man in front of her along with these strange men with their weapons. "Please, will you not cause any harm to my bodyguards?" The man loosened up.

"As you wish." One of the guards protested.

"Your, highness. This man stood up against you." She turned to see him.

"Why did you not bow to me?" Wondering what kind of man he was.

"From where I come from, I do not bow down to anyone due to their class. You are equal as me, but with more power. That is my reason." She smiled and turned away from the Commander as the knights sheathed their swords. The looked at the men to see their weapons lowered, but they gave cold-stare at them. She continued to walk forward to meet Principal Osmond and speak with him.

**Louise's Bedroom**

Louise wanted Erich to be in her room, since he was a Commander and that he didn't even have to sleep alongside his men. Sadly, he offended him, since he value's the lives of his men and to say that was an insult in itself. The Obersoldaten watched them without emotion, but in reality they just didn't want to see their Kommandant give them a punishment. Then they heard someone knocking on the door. The five germans raised their weapons while Erich moved to the side of the door to open it as his Obersoldaten aimed their sights on the door. He unlocked it and the men a hooded stranger entered the room, afraid of his men. "Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Why are you here?" Demanded Erich. She took her hood of to reveal her identity and the Commander knew she was little to no threat to the room. He gestured his hand to his men to lower their weapons and they responded without hesitation.

"Princess Henrietta." Cried Louise. "What are you doing here?"

"Louise, don't you remember me. I'm your childhood friend."

"Yes, but why are you here?"

"It's been such a long time since we've talked, but I came her to see what familiars you had." She turned to the Commander and remembered his words very well. "Louise, what is your familiar."

"A Commander." The princess looked at his young face and looked at the uniforms of his men. 'What kind of man is he?' She thought to himself.

"You are..."

"Commander Erich Herrman of the Luftwaffe Ground Forces."

"What is that?"

"Air support." Henrietta began asking questions about the man and he responded with ease. Every question was answered and Louise learned more about him and how he was fighting the American forces in Europe. It sounded so strange. This Germanian sounded like he was superior in some way after he spoke about having better weapons than the Americans.

"You sound very interesting. I should ask you to join my generals in tactics." The Commander smiled. This sounded like a chance for him to do something. He knew patience was a good thing for a Commander, but he also realized that the odds of this chance may never happen.

"I would be honored to join." He said with enthusiasm. Louise was mad that he made a decision for himself."

"Erich, you are my familiar. I didn't give you permission to say anything."

"I'm a Commander, not a pet. There has to be need for my service and she has provided me the need." Louise was speechless, his attitude changed as if he was desperate for something more than being her familiar.

"Fine, you can go." She didn't want to admit that, but he was a Commander. The princess turned to meet her.

"Louise, I have to go."

"OK, your highness."

"I hope you get first place."

**The Showing**

This was the day that Louise had to show her familiar's ability, but she knew that the Commander had nothing special. Except for his forces. Unlike the other students' familiars, he had a wide array of forces that could have the ability to counter a type of enemy. As Louise waited for her turn, she felt afraid of the aftermath that may come. However, when the Commander stepped up the stage and spoke for himself. "Ladies and gentlemen, students and staff. I am Commander Erich Herrman of the Luftwaffe Ground forces, I know that I do not have any abilities when you compare me to the other familiars. So to compensate for that, I will have one of my men show you what kind power with a certain weapon. Then a few servants began to hang a pig up while the Commander waited for the heavy support weapons team to set the machine gun up. When they did, the gunner loaded the incendiary rounds and looked at Erich who gave him a nod. The gunner aimed down the sights and looked at the pig for a few seconds before he fired bursts at the pig. It ripped through it's skin and tore the bottom half of the pig. The crowd looked in awe as the rounds sparkled across the stage, but they were also in terror after they saw the weapon's results. Louise was even surprised that Erich had men that could do such things. Then an explosion grabbed his attention. He yelled out for his men who were close by. They began to run towards the direction of the explosion.

Erich brought his Volksgrenadiers, Fallschirmjagers, and Obersoldaten to see a giant golem putting it's hand into the academy as a figure stood on it's shoulder. The figure turned to see them. "Oh, hello there. I would like to talk to you, but I must take my leave. Good bye." The golem turned away and the Commander looked to see that she had attacked the academy without reason. Not only that, he had also heard that the students were afraid to see her with her golem. He didn't know who this person was, but she wasn't going to get away when he heard Louise run towards him telling him who she was.

"That's Fouquet the thief, Erich, she is threat to the academy. She has to be stopped. Erich looked to see the thief with a box in her hand.

"Men, OPEN FIRE!" The Volksgrenadiers fired their rifles as the Panzerschrek users fired rockets at the golem, causing it to get knocked back. The Fallshirmjagers and the Obersoldaten aimed for the woman and the rounds chased her. Fouquet was attempting to leave, but the Puma and the Flak half-track intercepted her and began to fire rounds at her. Then the Infantry Support Gun and the MG34 heavy weapons team began to set up their weapons and fired away. The explosive rounds and rockets was doing damage, but it didn't do much. Then a tank shell flew straight towards the golem and it collapsed. The German soldiers looked to see where I came from and saw a tank that they did not expect to see...a Tiger. The woman stood there helpless in the eyes of the soldiers. Erich came forward as the Germans closed the distance. The Puma and the half-track aimed their turrets at her as the Commander looked at one of his men and gave him a nod. Then Fouquet felt the butt of a Kar98 smack the back of her head.

Princess Henrietta came to see the situation and saw the remains of the golem as she witnessed Erich turn to see her with his hand holding the Lugar at his side. He walked over to her. "Do not worry the situation has been...diffused."

"Well, not only did you stop this attack on the academy, you also captured the famed thief."

"Famed?"

"She has been taking valuable items from the treasury of Tristain. I must thank you for capturing her in the middle of her heist."

"No need to thank me. If this was a heist then she did a poor job at doing it."

"Excuse me."

"Oh, forgive me. It's just that the usual thieves would have some kind of subtle approach."

"Since you performed your service in the field. I believe you will be a great addition to the military branch."

"Your welcome." The Princess ordered her knights to take the thief away before she left the Commander to himself. Then Heinrich ran up to him.

"Kommandant, you got to see this."

"What is it?"

"It's better that I show you." The Captain lead the commander to where he needed him most and Erich was surprised to see an unexpected vehicle. A Tiger tank, but the hatched open to see the tank commander look down at him.

"Excuse me, who are you? I'm lost and I need directions."

"I'm Commander Erich Herrman of the Luftwaffe Ground Forces who are you." The tank commander took off his hat and wiped his face with a rag.

"I'm Hauptmann Maximillian Voss, Tank Commander of the Stahlvormund."

"I'm going to disappoint you with the directions, because we are lost as well."

"Scheiße."

_Author's Note: For those who don't know who this guy I introduced in the end of this chapter, go on Youtube and search Company of Heroes Tales of Heroes. Find him out._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I'm going out of my regular cycle of posting stories, but this is out of generosity. The Ardennes Assault Trailer just came out a few days ago and I couldn't ignore the fact that it reminded me of this story. I'm also going to do this unit info for every chapter if there is a new reader liking this story._

Sturmpioneer: The Oberkommando West's engineer unit, unlike the engineer units of the other factions this four man squad is equipped with STG 44's making them very reliable in combat. They have the ability to drop medical supplies for themselves and other squads. They can also have the ability to throw stun grenades, but they do very little damage to enemy. These men are considered expensive for their costs; however, if used correctly by a good commander the will be a nightmare for hostile infantry.

"_If you find yourself waking up on a minefield, you would wish that you never called them cowards for they have more bravery than any group of men I have seen. Knowing them long enough, bravery is an understatement." - Captain Heinrich_

The Commander of Commoners

**In the dark of the night**

Erich woke up from his sleep to feel a strange pain on his hand. He looked to see what it was and there was some kind of marking that was being imprinted on his hand. It gave this strange glow, "What happened in god's name?" He said to himself. The pain disappeared and there was some kind on writing he couldn't read. However, he went back to sleep after waiting a few minutes to see if the pain returned. Little did he know that it would help him in the future.

**Arrival In Tristainia**

It was raining, something that Erich had liked for some odd reason. However, he didn't pay any attention to it since he was personally invited by Princess Henrietta. He sat in the passenger seat as Heinrich and his Obersoldaten joined him in the Kubalwagon. There was a second Kubalwagon following them and it was being driven by a squad of Fallschirmjagers. Since it was raining, they rode in their vehicles and covered the top of their vehicles. Louise was already there to receive her reward as the two vehicles entered the capitol. As they passed the inhabitants, they received strange looks from the populace. Erich pulled out a cigarette and lit it with ease. Due to the rain, he wore his trench coat. When he had finally entered the palace he noticed the strange stares from the guards stationed there, but he looked down on them since they were equipped with swords and spears. The two cars stopped and exited out to enter the palace doors. Erich came out with his coat covering his shoulder, it was unbutton and he didn't even care to put his sleeves on. They entered the palace with ease and the servants quietly lead them to the throne room.

When the doors opened, he seemed to interrupt some kind of meeting. Princess Henrietta was speaking to Louise. "Louise de La Valliere, you are hereby granted the title of _Chevalier_ for defeating Fouquet the thief. This is my reward to you." Then she noticed Erich with his men. "Oh, hello Commander. We've been waiting for you." Louise turned to see the man.

"You dog, why didn't you join me on my way to here?"

"Forgive me for my lack of timing. I was making sure that I came here with the appropriate body guard and clothing due to the rain."

"You are a commoner, why do you need such things?" Erich gave her a stare.

"I'm a commander, I need someone to protect me and my men specialize in such ways. There is also the fact that it's raining outside."

"Are you worried about getting sick? I'm your master, you should be know that even in such cases I can provide for you."

"A little girl helping a grown man like me? Quite a pathetic situation." Then Princess Henrietta smiled at him.

"I believe you are here for my request."

"That is my only reason. You said that I would be a great addition to your military. Is that true." Louise watched them without interruption.

"Yes, you see. Tristain has little to no military when compared to the Empire of Germania and Gallia. We have the Royal Army, but they are few in numbers. There are the nobles who have their own armies, but I have to call upon them for help if the country is in danger. Otherwise, this country is weak even to the Kingdom of Albion who is in the middle of a civil war. Since you are a Commander, I am asking any help even if it is the familiar of Louise." Erich tipped the ash off of his cigarette.

"What do you need?"

"I need an army that is outside the influence of the nobility and you seem to command your men with ease when you defeated the thief. How did you defeat her without magic?"

"There is no secret when having an army. It's based a person's ability to influence the battlefield and there are those who specialize in that."

"No magic, then why in the Founder's name did I summon a weak commoner as a familiar!" Interrupted Louise.

"With all due respect, Louise. I am not a combatant when compared to my men. I am a Field Commander. I specialize in making sure that they do well on the battlefield. That kind of person is equal to three armies and very powerful to go against that."

"The armies of Halkegenia can defeat you and your commoners with magic."

"However, a strategist can outsmart those armies and utilize the abilities of the commoners to be useful in situations where magic may be little to know effect." Princess Henrietta liked his logic.

"You can do that?"

"My dear princess, everyone has their limitations."

"Well, I would like you to be the head of the Tristainian Military."

"No that would be very terrible on my part."

"Why would you say that?"

"You see, I specialize in support air and ground forces. You are suggesting that I lead your whole military. There are some things that I cannot do."

"Well, you will be the head of the Tristanian Army."

"That seems reasonable."

"And you will have the support of it's navy."

"Navy?"

"Yes, the crews of the Tristainian Airships are mostly commoners and fallen nobles."

"Oh, that is good to know. However, I must know who are these fallen nobles." Then Louise gave him the answer.

"Fallen nobles are nobles whose status has dropped to the levels of the commoners."

"In other words, they are no different from the regular citizens."

"Correct."

"Princess, I will help improve your military." Then she gave a smile before turning to Louise.

"Louise, your family has requested your presence in their estate."

"Thank you, your majesty for telling me." Louise and the Germans left the room as Captain Heinrich spoke to him behind Louise's, back.

"Kommandant, did you just quite for Germany?"

"Captain, I am merely helping the populace."

"What do you mean by that? You just swore your loyalties to another sovereign nation."

"Captain, our company is slowly withering away from the loss of ammunition and don't forget the fact about the Tiger Ace that helped us. We barely have enough resources to maintain ourselves, how much more for a Tiger."

"We are Germany's finest. We can handle such problems."

"Heinrich, our company needs to survive in unknown territory. By any means necessary."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is."

**Weapons Shop**

"Louise, why are we in a weapons shop?" Observed the commander, after noticing all the weapons in the round.

"Since you are a commander, you also need a sword to protect yourself."

"A sword? I have a sidearm with me."

"A familiar needs a weapon that their master can approve of. That weapon is nothing." Erich rolled his eyes. An old man came behind the desk to meet Louise, Erich, and his Obersoldaten.

"Oh hello there. What can I bring to you?"

"I wish for a large sword that my familiar can use."

"Of course. You know this is the time when the nobility buys weapons for their servants. I may have something that could be of use to you. Wait here. I'll go look in the back." The old man left the desk and into the backroom. Within seconds he returned with a golden sword, larger than what Erich had expected. "This is made by a Germanian noble who used alchemy to create this weapon. It is sharp and can cut through anything."

"How much does it cost?"

"At least thirty thousand gold coins."

"Thirty thousand, you could get an estate with that kind of money."

"My swords are the best kind, their quality is worth a mansion." Erich reasoned with Louise. 

"Louise, are you sure that sword is worth my size."

"Of course it is. It's large enough for you to handle."

"How much gold coins do you have?" Questioned the shop owner.

"I have a hundred new gold coins. How can I buy a weapon here with that kind of money?"

"Well there is this sword here that I have been trying to get rid of." Then he walked over to a barrel with weapons laying inside and pulled out an old rusty sword. "This costs at least ninety gold coins."

"That's a sword! I thought you may have something better than that?"

"Well, half the weapons sold here come from quality blacksmith. This sword here, is nothing more than junk on the side. If you clean it, you may give it a few more swings with this one before it breaks."

"Fine, here is your money." Louise pulled out a pouch of gold and gave it to the old man.

"Thank you, have a good day." Then an unfamiliar voice yelled out at him.

"Well good riddance to you old man." Heinrich noticed the voice was coming from the sword.

"Kommandant, is that sword talking?" Everyone looked at it.

"Of course I'm talking. Could you not hear me." Than another voice talked back, but with a German accent.

"Derflinger, let me talk to these people. I recognize their uniforms."

"Got it buddy."

"Who are you?" Asked the commander.

"Me? Well I'm Aldrich Berger of the Kampfgruppe Lehr. Well I was, before I ended up here. The other person is Derflinger."

"A member of the Panzer Elite, talking to me. What the hell happened to you?"

"I don't know all I remember is being gunned down by British forces who were ambushing us. However, I'll speak on the matter later on, but could you please get me the hell out of here." Louise stared at the sword.

"No, I want this sword returned now!" Then the old man smiled.

"I am sorry your grace, but the transaction has been paid." She was about to use her wand, but Erich pulled and his men grabbed her out of the shop as he gripped onto the sword.

"Time to leave!"

**The Valliere Estate**

The two cars drove to the estate with ease as Louise sat in the back of the Kubalwagon while she was leading the Commander where her home was. Erich had just listened to Aldrich's story of the Panzer Elite that fought during Operation Market Garden. Whoever this person was, he wasn't from the same time that Erich had been dealing with. The operation was a few months ago and Germany had launched an offensive that would break the allies from Europe for good, but if that did not work. Germany would face defeat since the Russians were coming from the Eastern Front. However, his mind halted from wandering off about what was happening in his world since they crossed some brigde into the Valliere Estate. Erich and the Obersoldaten exited the Kubalwagon as the Fallschirmjagers drove the cars in a convenient spot if they were going to leave. The estate was large, but it was similar to the French mansions Erich had seen in France. Louise led the into the building where two columns of butlers and maids stood across from each other as they walked between them. They all greeted Louise with chant as two girls, older than Louise stood at the other side of the room. One was a smiling girl with the same hair as Louise as the other was a serious toned girl wearing glasses gave this glare towards them. The Germans shrugged the blond's looks as the followed Louise. When Louise was close enough, the pink girl greeted them. "Hello sisters." The pink-haired girl was the first to reply.

"It's good to see you Louise." She said with a smile. The blond spoke back with a cold tone.

"Louise, do you know why you are here?"

"No?" She replied, unsure of what she had done.

"You haven't done a single thing useful to this family and Mother has decided to bring you back since you are failing in the academy. From what I hear, you cannot use magic. Is that true?"

"Yes, I cannot produce any magic. I was able to summon a familiar though."

"That does not matter. You know what mother may do to you for not bringing any honor to our family. Now get dressed. Dinner has been prepared for you." Louise quickly left to her room as the two girls looked at Erich's uniform and they both shared the strange look at him.

"What? You two haven't seen a Commander in his uniform."

"Who are you?" Asked the blond girl.

"You tell me first." This aggravated her.

"You cannot tell the member of the Valliere family what to do?"

"My name is Cattleya, what is yours?" Asked the pink-haired girl.

He took off his military cap and bowed his head before the two. "I am Commander Erich Herrman of the Luftwaffe Ground Forces. It is good to know that there are some here with some manners." Giving a look at the blond girl.

"This is my sister Eleanor." Eleanor gave him a mean look.

"Why are you here exactly?" Then Erich gave her a smile.

"I am Louise's familiar." Cattleya and Eleanor had widen their eyes knowing that their younger sister had just summoned a young and... charming man.

**Diner Time**

Louise sat in a chair as her sisters sat across from her while her mother sat between the girls at a long white sheet table. Eating their meals as the servants stood at the walls. Louise's mother, Karin the Heavy Wind, had the hair of Louise and Cattleya along with the attitude of Eleanore. Her strict ability to ensure obedience in the Valliere family has made her a force to be reckon with. After all she is a mother. "Louise, have you been studying well at the academy." She asked. Louise was scared, but had enough bravery to speak. "Yes, I have been studying well. I was able to summon a familiar."

"A pathetic one, I believe." Stated Eleanor.

"At least it was good familiar." Her mother brought the conversation back to Louise.

"Tell me Louise, what is this familiar? What does it look like?"

"Well, you see. I summoned some group of commoners." Karin sighed.

"Louise, unless you establish the fact that you can wield magic. You are considered a liability to our family's honor. The only way you could be useful is to marry you off to another family."

"Mother, that isn't fair."

"She doesn't have to be fair Louise. She is our mother, our fate goes with her." Commented Eleanor.

"Eleanor, were you supposed to married soon." The Cattleya spoke.

"Louise you see..." Then she turned to her sister who showed this red rage about to unleash on Louise.

"HE CALLED THE MEETING OFF!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Said Louise in a timid tone.

"Girls, please returned yourself back to your seats. This is not the time to argue." Then they heard voices coming from behind the doors come closer and closer. Karin pulled out her wand under the table, expecting trouble behind the door. The doors opened and Louise saw Erich in his uniform as his officer cap was under his arm. The mother and the two other girls were surprised to see the man walk into the room as the servants were trying to stop him.

"Sir, you cannot go in there." Then the servant saw the duchess. "Please forgive me for letting this man in." Karin raised her hand to gesture him to quiet down.

"What allows you to be here commoner?" Questioned Eleanore. Erich seemed to have straightened his uniform to be more formal to the family as Karin gave him a stare.

"Louise, do you know this man?"

"No need to answer that. Let me introduce myself. I am Commander Erich Herrman of the Luftwaffe Ground Forces and also the person that Louise has summoned." Unchanged by his words, Karin noticed that he was an organized man for a commoner.

"Why do you wish to enter our dinner without my permission?"

"Why do you care?"

"Erich, don't you dare talk to my mother like that!" Screamed Louise. Karin halted her from speaking anymore.

"You said you are a commander summoned by my daughter."

"Yes."

"Then you are welcomed to my table." Eleanor objected.

"Mother, he is a commoner. Why is he eating at the table of the nobility?" Louise responded.

"My familiar represents the power of my magic."

"But you don't have any magic." Erich sat down a seat away from Louise as he waited for a meal to be given by a servant.

"I'm at least useful."

"What makes you say that!?"

"Just before we came here. I was invited by Princess Henrietta to help improve Tristain's military. Therefore I am being useful."

"That girl doesn't even know what you are commoner."

"Quiet Eleanor. Let the man speak." Said Karin who calmed her daughter.

"Before we speak of anything, who are you?" Gesturing the mother.

"I am the Duchess of Valliere and also known as Karin the Heavy Wind, why do you ask?"

"So I can respectfully speak to the mother of Louise."

"You have manners for a commoner."

"True, but I can be a competent commander." 

"If you are a commander tell me one strategy you are capable of giving to Tristian."

"Have you ever heard of the Blitzkrieg?"

**In The Academy**

A Sturmpioneer walked out to feel the rain wash over his face. It has been a while since he felt rain. However, a strange noise grabbed his attention. It was foggy and he heard the noise of engines coming in his way. The first thing he saw was three squadrons of Stukas landing in front of him then he saw an army come towards his way. Squads of two Pioneers, twelve Grenadiers, six Panzergrenadiers, three Stormtroopers, eight Osttruppen, four MG42 HMGs, two mortars, a sniper, and seven Assault Grenadiers. Then a fleet of vehicles had followed. Five 251 Half-tracks, three 251s "Stuka zu Fuß" Half-tracks, two 221 Scout Cars, a mortar Half-track, two Panzerwerfers, two StuG III model Gs, four Panzer IVs, three 'Ostwinds,' one 'Brumbar,' and two Panthers. "Scheiße, someone get me Hauptmann. Now!" He ran past the trucks to meet with the Tank Commander.

"What is going on?"

"Sir, you got to see this." Hauptmann exited the tank and walked along with the Sturmpioneer. Then they stopped to meet this army and the Tank Commander was surprised. Five people walked forward. One was a bald man wearing a lab coat with glasses as he had a bag in his hands. The rest were high ranking men, a man wore his cap with a scarf around his shoulder, a man wore the standard German helmet with an monocle on his right eye, another was the same, but with glasses. The last was a younger man wearing a medal under his collar.

"Excuse me, where the hell did you come from?" The German with the monocle spoke.

"You should know that you are talking to your betters. We have been fighting the Russians on the Eastern Front and the last thing we need is someone like you telling who the hell we are."

"Wait, you all came from the Eastern Front."

"Yes, is there a problem."

"You won't believe me." Stated Hauptmann.

_Author's Note: The four higher ups are commanders in the Wehrmacht, figure them out. The man in the lab coat is there for later chapters._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I am really enjoying this, after a few games with my OKW faction I am loving them due to the King Tiger. I will only do that unit information section that will have units in the story. At the same time, I'm going to do two to three instead, since there is a lot of units to introduce. Also, I will introduce the Wehrmacht commanders in this story since you guys are somewhat clueless. I forgot to mention this, but Aldrich is stuck in the sword that also contains Derlfinger. I wanted to make sure that everyone understands what is going on._

Volksgrenadiers: The OberKommando's mainline infantry that is made up of new recruits, wounded soldiers, and reformed veterans of other fronts. They are reliable infantry since they can heal themselves when not in combat. This five man squad can eliminate enemies at long range and if the enemy is close enough, they can throw a potential grenade that allows them to kill more than half a squad to everyone. These men can be given Panzerschrecks to give them an ability to defend against enemy armor and immunity to cold weather.

"_That's an assault package? I thought it would be machine guns not a rocket launcher and few coats." - A discontent Volksgrenadier_

Fallschirmjager: This four man squad can be called in off the field to provide infantry capabilities at all ranges. They are equipped with FG42s and can camouflage themselves in environments that would assist them in combat. They have an ability to use a Panzerfaust which will do damage to a vehicle or a tank with a large chance of damagind the engine. They can also use the bundle grenade which will inflict plenty of damage onto large or clustered infantry.

"_Surprise, bastards!" - Words of a Fallschirmjager squad leader charging out on enemy support positions_

Obersoldaten: The OberKommando's version of a Panzergrenadier with only one exception, they excel at long range. A four man squad, three equipped with the standard rifles while one is equipped with an MG34. These men are capable at killing infantry when they are coming towards them and depending on their veteran levels, they are considered one of the few non-heavy weapon support teams capable of suppressing infantry. They can throw bundle grenades and a chemical grenade that acts like smoke grenade, but if anyone runs through it they will receive burns from the smoke itself. They are one of the few units that can booby trap certain points to inflict damage onto enemies entering the point.

"_After the number went past a hundred I lost count." - An Obersoldaten that had an MG34 LMG_

**The Valliere Estate**

Erich was becoming quite an interesting man, since he introduced himself to Louise's family he grabbed their attention with such vigor. They were in the living room drinking tea on their chairs while Erich stood up taking questions from the Vallieres. "So the Blitzkrieg is some kind of military tactic that your people use against your enemies." Questioned Karin. "Why is it so important?"

"You see, I come from a different kind of military. One that uses technology to it's advantage. To make the blitzkrieg work, one must have mobile army to put it into practice."

"What kind of army is capable of doing this? The only ones I know are cavalry and they are only useful when it comes to battles that are quick and decisive."

"We have something your world doesn't have, panzers."

"Panzers?" They all said in unison.

"It's my language for saying tank. You see a tank is a heavy armored vehicle that can unleash so much firepower onto the enemy, that it requires the enemy to use anti-vehicle weaponry to their version of tanks to defeat it."

"It must be terrifying to deal with such machine. However, I do need to point out that you said it was a heavily armored machine. What could make this useful in this tactic that requires a mobile army." Pointed out Eleanor.

"That's where I explain. A tank is what the modern military considers as horses with cannons. With only one exception, they can hold more than one weapon in combat. Which makes cavalry useless."

"Why would there be a need for such weapon?"

"During the Great War, there was an advance in technology and one such advancement was the tank. It could shrug off the bullets from regular guns and could break enemy defenses without the risk of an entire company. Such weapon that made a good influence on those battlefields had to be utilized by everyone if they were going to have an advantage over everyone."

"You speak of this Great War, what is it?" Then Erich looked at Louise.

"Remember what I said about it when we were in the principal's office." She nodded. "Well I should explain the details of this war with your family. Do you mind that at all?"

"No I don't mind it at all. I'm still wondering why such war was waged in the first place."

"Everyone, listen closely. I will tell you how the war got started and why I speak of it in the first place." Then Karin became interested.

"What was so terrible about that war?" He sighed.

"A million young men died because a Serbian Nationalist had decided to kill the Prince of Austria."

"How is that important?"

"You see, this was leading to the war that would soon come. The Austrians desired to take Serbia, but the Serbians had a secret alliance with a larger nation called Russia. Then the Austrians asked the Germans to join them since they had a secret alliance with them. Because of the fact that Russia had a secret alliance with Britain and France, they too join the war with Russia. Soon the Ottoman Empire joined to help us since we were their allies."

"Why were there so many nations?"

"The policy of a secret alliance. If one nation had a secret alliance with another that would be attack by another sovereign nation, that nation would join them. However, each of these nations had secret alliances with one another. Italy was one of them, but they refused to help us. They decided to change their allegiance towards the British and the French." Eleanor commented.

"Quite pathetic for such policies."

"I could say the same about your nobility."

"How dare you insult the ways of the Founder?!" Commented Eleanor. "He is the reason why life is the way it is now."

"How long did these ways last?"

"They will never last. His ways are still going today."

"There is a problem with that kind of attitude Eleanor."

"And what is that?"

"You never took account of the fact that those who are discontent with such society."

"Are you talking about the commoners? The reason they deserve such place is because of their ability not to cast magic and they deserve that title. How can a bunch of commoners lead for themselves? They hardly have any ways to think for themselves."

"Then you are ignorant of the reality that happens in your world. Such ignorance in such society will lead to your fall. I can tell. If commoners desire to change the system that binds them they will do it. It just requires some effort."

"Even if they think they can change the system. They will never have the power of the mages."

"That's the problem. You place so much trust in your magic that you become arrogant to a point that you believe that you are above them."

"Erich that's enough, I don't want you to enrage my sister. She is already mad that her future husband canceled her marriage." Said Louise, then Erich's eyes went wide.

"Oh, I am sorry to even speak to you this way. Why wasn't I informed?"

"Because you are not worthy of getting into the affairs of the Valliere's." Informed Karin.

"I'm not getting into your family's affairs, I just didn't know." He took notice of her behavior and saw the reason of a canceled marriage. "I'm sorry for not knowing."

"Why are you sorry about me?" Demanded Eleanor. "Is there something wrong about me."

"In some way, yes. I know how people act due to some situation that happened. You have been rejected by a man that could have other reasons for avoiding you."

"What reasons would that be?"

"I doubt that he would be scared of you." Then he observed Eleanor's attitude. "Actually that might be a reason."

"It was an arranged marriage. What could be terrible about that?"

"It was arranged, if men cancel a marriage then it could be something about the woman that could make them choose this decision." Louise noticed her sister's anger appearing.

"How do you know about marriage? You are a familiar, how would know?"

"I had a friend's heart broken, because her future husband decided to leave. Then I asked him why and he said that she had certain flaws that would make her a bad wife." She stared at him with a cold face.

"Get out."

"It's true, isn't it."

"Get out." She said in a controlling voice.

"Let me finish the rest of my tea."

"I don't care, get out." Karin spoke.

"Eleanor, go to your room. Your emotions are getting out of hand."

"Of course mother." Everyone watched Eleanor walk out of the room while Erich felt sorry for her. He didn't know why, but he did. He turned his head back to the three women that were in the room.

"Commander, I suggest that you leave tomorrow. It would be unwise for you to talk even if you had an interesting background."

"Understood Madam." He nodded to her and walked out the room while his boots squeaked. Karin turned to Louise while Cattleya stood there watching everything.

"Louise, I must admit. You have a fine familiar." She smiled hearing that from her mother. "Howeve,r he is treading on a dangerous path. To speak against the Founder's ways is considered heresy amongst the church. I would like for you to keep him in check if he causes trouble."

"Why mother?"

"Because, if a familiar is a representation of mage's power then they will call you a heretic since your familiar speaks out against him."

"Thank you for giving me such advice."

"Good." She looked outside and saw the dark skies be illuminated by the estate windows. "Both of you go to sleep."

**The Commoner Quarters**

Commander Erich joined his men since he expected nothing from these damn nobles with their magic. He laid on his bunk trying to sleep, but he couldn't he decided to go to the Kubelwagons just to find that sword so the amount of information that he receives makes him become tired. He pulled out the sword and spoke. "Aldrich, how did you get into that sword?" Then he heard a yawn coming from the sword.

"You know I don't want to talk at this time of night. Ruins my sleep."

"Forgive me, but for some odd reason I cannot rest."

"Have something on your mind."

"First, how?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out myself. Before I even got into this sword, I was fighting the British and the Americans remember."

"Yes, you spoke of that. What happened after?" 

"I don't know. I met this veiled woman that spoke to me. One thing I can say, she had beautiful eyes."

"What happened?"

"Don't know, she just said that my duty isn't over yet."

"Well, I do need someone to help me out." Then Derflinger took over.

"Have you two have something better to do, other than bother me."

"I would, but I'm tired."

"Still, give me some warning so I know you were there in the first place."

"Understood, I think I had enough." Then he yawned. "Yep, that's enough. Have a good night you two."

**The Next Day**

Commander Erich woke up when he heard Captain Heinrich's voice interrupt his sleep. "Kommandant, wake up. It's morning."

"Captain, give me five more minutes."

"Sir, someone wants to talk to you."

"Fuck, let me clean myself first."

"Understood Kommandant." Commander Erich felt very warm for some odd reason, he took a sniff of his armpit and knew why. He hadn't taken a shower. He knew that it would be bad running around with such smell.

"Thank god, that I am a civilized man." He was shown by Heinrich where he was needed. Then Louise confronted him in the courtyard.

"Commander, I need to speak to you."

"What is it Louise?"

"My father just told me that I can't go back to the academy."

"Why is that?"

"He doesn't care if I have familiar, he just told me I was useless due to my lack in magic."

"Well, you could disobey him."

"Disobey my father, are you insane? He is part of Princess Henrietta's military council. If I did, he would lash his anger on me or worse, you."

"Good, I may want to meet him during this council."

"Do you not care for your own life? He will make your life worse." 

"Worse, worse. I dealt with those goddamn planes in my world and let me tell you this, that is worse than your father." She didn't know what to say, Erich disregarded his life in this situation.

"Are you suggesting for me to leave?"

"Yes, besides it would do you well. Sometimes you need a break from your family from time to time."

"I just got here from a six months of schooling and you just want me to go back."

"Why not, schooling might make you forget about this."

"Forget about the fact that I am supposed to be married instead of Eleanor." Erich was shocked, she was young, but that doesn't mean she was old enough to marry someone. Then the thought of her being married to an old man made him sick.

"I believe that you should go to the academy, it would grab your attention more than your thoughts."

"So when should I go?"

"Well, I am going to leave, but you are welcomed to join."

"Without my parent's permission?"

"I've done that before and let me tell you this, it brought me where I am."

"What do you mean?"

"You could say that my mother didn't want to lose one more son to another war. I did it anyways, here I am."

"Is disobeying someone a good thing."

"Depends on how you look at it. It may go right, or it may go wrong. Only god knows."

"When are you going?"

"In a few minutes, I'm just getting my men out of their beds and giving them something to eat." Captain Heinrich ran up to him while his rifle was slung over his shoulder.

"Kommandant, we're waiting."

"Captain, get yourself seated. I will be there shortly." Erich turned to Louise. "You coming." Louise was hesitant, but the thought of driving herself mad with her family just forced her to choose.

"I'm coming." She said.

"Good, I was going drag you off anyway."

"What?"

"You could say that your status could get me in some places where others could not." She pulled out her wand knowing that he just pissed her off, but he snatched it away within seconds.

"What are you doing? You just took away my wand. How can I use magic without it?" Erich began to run towards his Kubelwagons while Louise followed him.

"You want it, come get it."

**On a Balcony**

Lady Valliere was drinking her tea all alone, leaving her mind to think before someone entered. "What is going on?" She looked to see Eleanor standing withing her view.

"Mother, Louise's familiar just took Louise away with him." Karin's attitude changed and ordered her daughter like this was a breach in a fortress.

"Raise the drawbridge. They can never escape out of there."

**Exiting the Drawbridge**

Commander Erich, Captain Heinrich, and Louise were driving the car so fast that Erich had to keep his hat on to prevent it from flying away. When they saw the drawbridge Heinrich looked at his commander. "Sir, what do we do?"

"Erich, you can't leave without the drawbridge down." Stated Louise.

"What is it used to raise it up?"

"Chains, nothing can break it unless you have a sword. If you do that, the guards will be here before you could break it."

"Who said about using a sword!" Yelled out Aldrich. "Just shoot the damn things."

"Men open fire on those chains!" As the cars were almost getting there. The gunners of the Kubelwagons began firing away at one chain while the four Fallschirmjagers fired at another. There were only two chains and some monster was raising it up. However, one of the bullets broke the chains that kept the bridge together and soon the drawbridge fell back to the ground. The Commander ordered his men to cease fire and began to drive away while Louise pestered him on how her family will raise hell just because of him. "Just shut up and be happy I'm taking you back to the academy."

"My father will possibly take the money out of the academy because of that."

**A few minutes later**

Karin came to see the drawbridge chains be broken, was it some kind of magic they were using or was it their muskets. She heard the use of muskets be used at one time, these kinds were different. It sounded much different than what she expected. If there was something about that commander that made her afraid, it was probably their technology. What he said about the tanks, what kind of wars that were fought. She had two emotions that were happening behind her mask. Joy for her daughter to even have such familiar, but fear for what he might unleash.

**The Academy**

Principal Osmand had to call the schedule off, due to the new events that were happening to the school. An army had just appeared out of nowhere and Professor Colbert was asking him to see what kind of technology they wielded. He had to admit, he was enthusiastic, but he sometimes had a way to get himself in trouble for doing that. He arrived at the courtyard to see who these people were while students were held in groups by their teachers. Kirche and Tabitha were observing the men and their equipment while Guiche could hear the unfamiliar accent that sounded like they were Germanians. The old man walked up to see Hauptmann with five other men. "Excuse me, but who are these people?" Hauptmann was quickly notified by Commander Erich right after he arrived on this world. One of the people he was quickly informed about was the Principal for this school, he could easily recognize him due to the description Erich gave him.

"I just spoke with them and they just informed me that they are on of the few commanders of the Eastern Front. Not the top commanders, but field commanders."

"Thank you for telling me, would they mind if I speak to them."

"Of course." He grabbed the attention of the five men. "Excuse me gentlemen, but I the principal of this school wishes to meet you." The five men came up to the old man. "Kommandant's this is Principal Osmond of the Magic Academy of Tristain." They all gave him a respectful bow. "Sirs, please introduce yourselves." A man with a monocle and a helmet came forward and spoke.

"I am Commander Jurgan of the Jaeger Light Infantry Company." Then the man with the helmet and glasses spoke.

"I am Commander Ferdinand of the Encirclement Storm Company." The man with a scarf around his neck came forward.

"I am Commander Wolfgang of the Mechanized Assault Company." A fourth man in uniform came forward.

"I am Commander Dietrich of the Luftwaffe Air Support Company." Last, but not least the bald man in glasses.

"I am Research and Development Manager of the German Army, call me Arno just to make it simple." Principal Osmond didn't know how to respond, but he did without hesistation.

"I am curious, why do have an army at this school." Commander Jurgan spoke.

"We don't know, all we remember is falling back from the Soviets and somehow we ended up here." Then they heard a commotion coming from the ranks of the German soldiers. "Scheiße, what the hell is going on!" Hauptmann returned to his Tiger while the six men of authority walked to see what was going on. Principal Osmand couldn't believe it, Professor Colbert was in trouble, again. Two Osttruppen and a Pioneer were aiming their weapons at him.

"Get out of here, NOW!" Yelled the Pioneer. Principal Osmond spoke up.

"Please don't he is a Professor of this academy." One of the Commanders nodded at him and they loosened up. Colbert felt relieved that he arrived on time.

"Thank you principal. I would have died if you didn't come here."

"Why are you stirring up trouble, professor?" Colbert pointed at a Stuka.

"That, is what caught my interest. I am so curious at what it is, what it might do?" Arno joined the conversation.

"That my dear professor is a Stuka Dive Bomber. It's a two seated plane that excels at bombing targets from a high altitude."

"Why is such machine built for war? It looks harmless."

"It also is equipped with machine guns or cannons to enhance it's ability to destroy ground targets. Mind you, it's a kind of cannon that doesn't shoot once." Arno smiled. Hauptmann ran up to them to speak.

"Kommandants, Commander Erich has returned."

"Was he here long before we came?" Questioned Jurgen. "We must know."

"Yes he was. He said that he was on the Western Front and then came here before all of us."

"Good I have questions."

**Among the German Ranks**

Kirche, Tabitha, and Guiche were looking around seeing the German war machines under maintenance while they were concealed behind a bush. "Kirche, are you sure they are not from Germania?" Asked Guiche. "They sound like it."

"Of course not, I have never seen anything like this in Germania. What makes you think that this is something that Emperor could make?"

"Well, he does have the largest army."

"Yeah, but he will boast about it, not hid it."

"You sound like you know him."

"My parents meet with him from time to time. My information came from them." Then Guiche pointed out the Volksgrenadiers looking at G43s in a crate.

"Look at that, I have never seen a musket like that." Then they heard them talking.

"Scheiße, you have G43s. Thank god for your arrival." Then a Grenadier stopped them.

"Don't touch that, it's meant for us. Not for smell bags like you."

"Are you insulting us you fucker." Then a hard tone voice of a Panzergrenadier was heard.

"Both of you, stop fucking around and get that crate over hear. It's bad enough I have to work with both of you."

"Jawohl!" They both said.

"Those muskets look strange?" Commented Kirche. "They don't have that kind of cartridge."

"Maybe they are not muskets." Stated Tabitha, who was reading her book while they were watching. "Maybe they're something else." The two stared at her before they could hear footsteps walk close to their position. They all held their breath preventing any signs that they were here. Once the footsteps went away, Guiche gasped for air. Suddenly they saw Stormtrooper equipped with his STG 44.

"You kids better get out." Soon they got up and shown everyone where they were. As the three students passed through the German ranks, Guiche and Kirche saw a tank crew of Brumbar smoking on top of it's hull. Soon the Stormtrooper stopped and watch them walk into the crowds of students who were still interested in what these men were.

_Author's Note: After another rotation, I can't wait to start on the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Finally, the Ardennes Assault has finally arrived. However, I haven't played it yet. I just can't wait to buy the expansion pack. Sorry that I didn't get the time to update this to you guys, but I was busy for finals so now I have some time to do a few chapters. For my unit info, I'm going to do the infantry first before the vehicle units so it won't bother me in the future._

Pioneers: Unlike the Sturmpioneers, this four man squad is equipped with MP40s and is used to build base buildings and defensive structures. They can increase their close range firepower with a flamethrower, but even with that they don't have the Sturmpioneer's firepower. Like all engineer units, they can repair and be upgraded with a hazard removal package that allows them to use minesweepers and cut barb wire.

"_Do you want something built or blown up?" - A pioneer asking for orders_

Grenadiers: The core riflemen of the Wehrmacht. Unlike the Volksgrenadiers, these four man unit are better equipped to fight the enemy at medium to long range with a versatile use of equipment. They can be given an MG42 LMG to increase their firepower, but depending on the commander. These men can also use G43 rifles, which increase the damage they inflict on the enemy. They have a panzerfaust to allow themselves to disable or kill an enemy vehicle. When fighting infantry, they can use a rifle grenade which gives them a long range shot to kill enemies. The also can heal other infantry with their medkits when the situation requires it and they can build bunkers.

"_That is a nice spot of land and it is ours." - A grenadier capturing a sector_

Panzergrenadiers: These elite soldiers are the opposite of the Obersoldaten. Instead of using long range weaponry they are a close range unit equipped with four MP44s that can throw a bundle grenade like the Obersoldaten and use the medkits like the grenadiers. However, their anti-tank firepower can be increased by replacing two assault rifles with Panzerschrecks. They can also use the G43 package like the grenadiers to increase their anti-infantry power.

"_I know you can't shoot a panzerschreck from an enclosed position, but maybe if you didn't read the fucking manual next time you won't care so much!" - Wisdom of a panzergrenadier_

* * *

Forming a Force Part I

**The Academy**

When Erich met the commanders of the Wehrmacht, he felt like he wasn't the only person having problem by going in this new world. Now he had four other commanders specializing in a certain doctrine with resources that require more than a day's worth of maintenance. Since he was part of the Tristainian military, he had to keep his cool. He was in his truck and pulled out a bottle of wine before one of the Wehrmacht commanders surprised him. "Ah, Kommandant Wolfgang. It is an honor to meet someone from the eastern front." He said while bowing his head to someone who had commander expertise.

"What's with the bottle?" He asked.

"I was thinking about getting drunk since I haven't done so in a while."

"Maybe you could share that with the other commanders and we can all get drunk." Erich smiled.

"Forgive me for denying you my wine, but this is the only one I have that came from France."

"France? Seems like I expected you to be a new commander."

"I'm still new. The previous Kommandant was killed by french partisans and before I even got to my new position. A fraction of the company got taken as prisoners during the Falaise Pocket."

"Do you have any experience?"

"In fact I do, I deployed my men on an offensive to get the lost territory from the Americans. However, they held and responded with their armor. After that, I was defending recently gained territory before the Americans could take it back. Then I ended up here."

"So what about the bottle? I'm definitely sure that you are not going to have the whole thing to yourself. If you are, I'm going tell the others about it and they're going to take it from you."

"I'm not giving anyone the bottle, but I do have some glasses here." Wolfgang smiled.

"Good, it's about time I had some wine. The last time I had some was when I was having a party before I was deployed against the red bastards." Erich pulled out a wine glass and poured a decent amount in it.

"You fought against the Russians?" He passed the glass to the commander.

"Yeah, I took part in the fighting. Those reds fought tooth and nail just to protect their damn city."

"Stalingrad, heard that they fought room-to-room." Wolfgang took a sip of his wine before speaking once more.

"Their damn shock troops were a pain to deal with. My assault grenadiers tried to fight their best when facing those bastards, but their body armor was the only problem. Luckily, me and my men were pulled out to assist Commander Dietrich and his planes."

"He brought planes?"

"Yes he did; however, there was snowstorm so we had to haul the damn things. Then we met up with the other two who were in reserve. Then we met you guys." Wolfgang took another sip. "So, how did handle being here?"

"I needed resources and replacements, then a princess came along and asked me to join her army since I am a commander."

"What did you do?"

"She asked to help her army and I got myself a position in her military."

"Is that a good thing?"

"This country's social structure is based on magic. Anyone who has magic is a noble and everyone else is a commoner."

"So that means you are a commoner? How did they react?"

"I'm still waiting on that reaction, but I have some air support and basically an army."

"So what are you planning to do?"

"First, I wanted to establish a munitions factory. Then you guys came along and now I have to bring it to the princess."

"So the situation has changed?"

"Yes, I must find a way to keep all of our forces together and prevent desertion among our company."

"Good luck."

* * *

**Principal Osmond's Office**

Osmond was reading his book then he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said out loud. Then a brunette entered the room with her elaborate black dress with a book under her left arm. She seemed to be young, but Osmond realized who it was. "Good morning Lady Sophia, what brings you here?" From what he knew, she was still mourning the loss of her husband's death and that is why she wore her black dress. To express her grief in her own manner; however, she displayed a cold expression and had glasses which made her much more intellectual.

"Principal Osmond, is Louise de la Valliere attending to this school?"

"Yes, is it important?"

"I have been ordered by Princess Henrietta to meet with her."

"Oh, if you wish to meet with her. She is usually seen with her familiar."

"And where is her familiar?"

"He has soldiers in the courtyard."

"He?"

"Forgive me for sparing you the details, but she summoned a human as her familiar. However, not just any human, a commander."

"Thank you for telling me this information." She left the room and closed the door as Osmond looked outside to see the ranks of these Germans.

* * *

**Academy Courtyard**

Louise went outside to see her familiar, but he was talking with other commanders that had arrived at her academy not too long ago. She saw Erich pouring a bottle of wine into a set of glass cups that were meant for everyone. They spoke about a place called France, something her familiar once said when they first met. Then a woman in a black dress had surprised. "Are you Louise de la Valliere?" She asked.

"Yes, why does that matter to you?"

"I am Lady Sophia, I came from Princess Henrietta to meet with you about your familiar."

"What does she want?"

"Since your familiar is in the Tristainian military, she sent someone like me to act as a secretary to ensure that a person like him doesn't create conflict with the Royal Family."

"You think my familiar is a threat, outrages. How could Henrietta do such a thing?"

"She wasn't the one who proposed the idea, it was your father's."

"My father?"

"Yes, it was him. Now can you tell me who is your familiar?" Louise yelled out the commander's name. Erich left the bottle of wine to the commanders and told them to save some for him. Then he came over to see Louise.

"Good morning Louise, what do you need?"

"Commander Erich, meet Lady Sophia." Erich looked to see the young lady and she lowered herself down before standing back up. He returned the greeting by taking his hat off and bowing before her.

"You must be Erich?" She said. "I must admit, I expected you to be taller and older." He smiled.

"I'm full of surprises it seems. What is it that brings my attention?" He asked Louise.

"Erich, she will be your secretary and she will only answer to Princess Henrietta." He grinned.

"Well Lady Sophia, I would like to work with you when the time asks for it." Louise looked to see Lady Sophia's expression and it hadn't changed since she met her.

"Commander Erich, I know you wouldn't like for someone like me to spoil you and your peers' party, but I need to bring you and your staff to the capital."

"Is that necessary?"

"Yes, Princess Henrietta has called for her war council and it includes you. I suggest that you leave in a few minutes, because it will be time consuming."

"If that is what the princess wishes, then you must let me have the time to get myself ready." Erich walked back to the table to talk to the commanders and they looked at him and changed their expressions in the eyes of Louise.

* * *

**Academy Entrance**

A convoy was made within minutes with it's own security if the convoy was to be attacked along the road. A Panzer IV took the rear of the convoy, two half-tracks ahead of it, holding two squads of Grenadiers, a Volksgrenadier squad, and a Panzergrenadier squad. Then a Scout Car equipped with an autocannon was ahead while there were two Kubelwagons in the front. The Commanders were dispersed among the convoy to prevent the lost of officers if the convoy was to be hit. Louise and Lady Sophia had their seats in a Kubalwagan that was second to the one leading the convoy. Louise noticed Erich in the passenger seat while Lady Sophia opened her book and began writing in it. She didn't want to do it, but she was curious by what she was writing. She looked inside and saw her words describing the men and weapons these commoners had and that their command structure was quite different from the military structure of the Royal Army and the armies of the nobility. It was like they wanted to be different, until Louise saw these very words. Or that they desired to have an army unlike no other. She looked behind the convoy to see the academy distance itself away from the student who just got back.

* * *

**Tristania**

People in the city heard a strange unfamiliar sound coming into the city then they went into the streets to see who created such sounds. Then the convoy of the German soldiers had entered the city, getting in the way of the people. The drivers of the Kubelwagons began to yell out into the crowd to get out of the way and they did. The commoners and the nobles who were there, watched this train of vehicles enter the gate. The guards began to let them in as they were amazed by this new technological group of people that they had little knowledge of. When the commanders entered the palace, Commander Jurgan spoke while they walked to their destination led by Lady Sophia. "So let me get this straight, you are working with a princess of some country and you want us to join you?"

"Yes, that's basically it." Replied Erich. "I'm asking you to look like my staff."

"You do realize that we all have the same rank, do you?"

"I know that you guys have the same rank, but I'm asking you to look like my military staff. Once this meeting is over we can decide who gets what."

"What do you mean, who get's what?" Asked Commander Ferdinand.

"Let's just say that I want all of you to get a piece of the Tristainian military."

"That is the position you have, why the fuck didn't you tell us?" Demanded Commander Dietrich.

"The problem is, I don't have a large military expertise in major ground forces. I am only good as ground support, nothing more."

"So you need our help?" Questioned Wolfgang.

"That's the point."

"So what do you want us to do when we get in the meeting."

"Look like a high commanding officer. After that we can talk about your position in the military."

"So what are we to the people here?"

"From what the princess has told me, she said that she needed help to improve her military of her kingdom and I think we are their best hope of a better military."

"I hope we can make a difference, cause I miss shooting Ivan and their tanks."

"Agreed." Commented all the other commanders except Erich. Lady Sophia stopped at the doors and turned to see them.

"Gentlemen, this is the furthest that I can lead you. The war council is just behind this door, they're waiting for you." She left quickly as Dietrich took notice of her clothing.

"Commander Erich, do you know why she wears those clothes?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just met her." Louise came up to him.

"Familiar, remember that you are a commoner, not a noble." She said. Erich chuckled.

"Knowing myself, I'm not going to listen to you." Her head turned red, but a musketeer knight got in her way and caught her by surprise. The doors opened then the commanders entered the room with ease as they met the other nobles that were part of the council. Louise was about to enter, but the musketeer knight got in her way.

"What are you doing, I want to enter." She demanded, but her request was denied by the knight.

* * *

**The War Council**

In this war room, there was a round circular table with a map of Halkegenia pictured in the center. The table was surrounded by chairs that was meant for those who were worthy to be in the war room. Then there was this one chair that stood higher from the rest of the seats and had the Royal Family's symbol imprinted high above. Commander Erich knew that there were seats for everyone and their staff, but there was one chair and there was five commanders that didn't know what to do. Commander Erich saw Princess Henrietta take her seat before the nobles took theirs. The only person who didn't join them in the process was Erich. Henrietta took notice of his stance. "Commander Erich sit." She asked.

"Forgive me princess, but there must be seats for the rest of my staff." Then a middle-aged noble with a very large mustache spoke.

"Commoner, your requests are denied. You have just arrived here and we know very little of you. What makes you think that you and your staff should have a place at this table?"

"A commander that has experience on the battlefield." Then Princess Henrietta spoke.

"Servants, give them their seats so this council can start." When the rest of the commanders were given their seats, the noble stood up and spoke.

"Princess Henrietta, I have a request to make. Why did you bring a commoner into the matters of war?"

"Marshall De Poitiers, I allowed him here because we need a better military if this country is to be attacked by another foreign power. He has proved himself when he captured Fouquet at the academy when no one has decided to capture her."

"Maybe that was out of luck. If this commoner can prove himself to be a commander, why don't we let him speak." All eyes went towards the German commanders that sat straight and observed the room. "Please commander, tell us what you are?" Erich stood up from his seat.

"I am Commander Erich Herrman of the Luftwaffe Ground Forces, I specialize in dropping elite infantry on the battlefield while they are supported by air assets."

"Well commoner, since you say that you are a commander, I will let you start this council." Erich turned his head towards Henrietta while the Marshall took his seat.

"Princess Henrietta, I request you to provide me the resources to maintain and create weapons and assets that would provide your military with military might. I also request that you allow me to establish recruitment offices to receive replacements for my company."

"What will you do with the resources that I might give to you?" She asked.

"First, I'm going to create a munitions factory to create standard issue weapons for my troops and ammunition to use these weapons." Marshall De Poitiers spoke.

"You are going to make muskets! How outrageous? Why would you stoop so low to produce these useless muskets that hardly make any difference on the battlefield?"

"When I said standard issue weapons, it could range from an assault rifle to a machinegun. I just didn't tell you the details."

"I can assure you, my knights can inflict more casualties on the enemy than these pathetic weapons you are planning to use."

"I can tell you the facts about these weapons. One single machinegun can kill hundreds and possibly thousands of soldiers on the battlefield without breaking a sweat. Trust me, when I face larger numbers I will never leave them behind."

"Your requests for using the kingdom's resources has been accepted. I will allow you to provide Tristain a time to arm itself, but if the results do not show in combat then I must take it away to make them useful elsewhere." Stated Princess Henrietta. Marshall De Poitiers took his seat then a blond man in glasses with elaborate clothing stood up.

"Princess Henrietta, are you sure that is wise? This man has an accent of a Germanian and you allow him to be part of our military. I know he proved himself against Fouquet, but do you know where his loyalties lie?" That grabbed the attention of the nobles who threw a siege of questions at Erich before Princess Henrietta spoke.

"Lord Valliere, as much as I would desire to know more about the man at this table it wouldn't matter."

"How could you make such a decision?" He asked.

"I am going to be married to the Emperor of Germania. Even if I did investigate the loyalties of Commander Erich, it would be a waste of time. The decision has risk, but I believe that letting this man into our ranks will help Tristain more than an alliance through marriage." Commander Erich couldn't believe himself, that was Louise's father. He didn't know what to do after the meeting, but he felt that the father had something in store for him. The war council continued into the matters of strategic intelligence and increased boarder patrol, while he heard some sense of politics that had to take part in this council.

* * *

**After the Meeting**

The doors opened and everyone was departing to their respectful locations while Commander Erich waited for Louise to come to him. Then Erich sensed someone behind him in the hallway. He turned and saw Lord Valliere standing in front of him. His face was cold like the mothers, but it had a sense of respect along the lines. Erich pulled out his hand. "Lord Valliere, you must be the father of Louise." The man shook the commander's hand and spoke.

"You must be the one that broke out of my estate. Am I correct. You were also the one that took my daughter along with you." Erich nodded and expected some kind punishment or dangerous threat that he may face. However, Lord Valliere had smiled.

"You know, you are the only person in the Valliere estate who has escaped the drawbridge. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Then congratulations, you are a worthy familiar of my daughter."

"Worthy familiar?"

"Yes, I said those words and decided to make Louise think for herself. She told me that you were the one that influenced her."

"Yes I did, but why are you not angry at me for taking your daughter away?"

"No, I just did that to see the reaction and I know Louise long enough to know that she overreacts to everything this family has done." Then Commander Wolfgang stepped into the two.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but we have to leave."

"Now?" Wolfgang nodded. "As much as I would like to continue talking to you. I am a busy man and busy men usually have little time to speak."

"Do not worry, I think I have enough from you for one day. If we do meet again, I hope that you provide Trisatain a good military that is worth my time." The Commander left and he breathed slowly thinking how complicated the nobility has been for this country."

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm happy that I did this chapter, after this I will be busy playing Ardennes Assault._


End file.
